


The Hunter's Vampire

by Crush31195



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Byun Baekhyun - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 18:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10599582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crush31195/pseuds/Crush31195
Summary: Hunters saw vampires as malicious scum of the Earth that needed to be killed.  The sad part was they were completely right.  Vampires deserved to be killed, especially her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story ever. Please let me know what you think!

She waited until she could hear the soft click of the door closing before she opened her eyes and jumped out of the bed. This was bad. Very bad. Her kind did not belong in the hospital.  
With her ear pressed up against the door, she could hear the voices of the nurses talking and typing away at their computers. It was hard to tell how many of them there were. With all of the different thumps of heartbeats that surrounded her, she could not tell how many came from nurses and which came from patients in the other rooms. It was too risky to try to escape the conventional way. Although it would not be hard for her to kill any witness, she knew the place was littered with cameras.  
She wasn’t afraid of being caught and sent to prison. No one would be able to catch her. She wasn’t afraid of being labeled a mass murderer. She had done much horrific things in her 465 years of being on this planet. She was afraid of the wrong people learning that vampires did not only exist in books, but in modern society as well.  
There were only a handful people in the world that knew of their existence. The people were known as “hunters”. These people dedicated their lives to hunting down her kind and then killing them. Hunters saw vampires as malicious scum of the Earth that needed to be killed. The sad part was they were completely right. Vampires deserved to be killed, especially her.  
A friend she had made in high school was a hunter. She was completely oblivious to the fact until one day he came to school reeking of vemon. Most of the time, people did not become hunters until they were twenty years old. The poor boy was only seventeen when he had his first try at killing the undead. Not many people knew how to kill a vampire. She had a feeling that was why her kind out numbered his kind by ten fold. She was also confused as to why none of the vampires he hunted in the past didn’t try to kill him. Maybe it was the same reason she didn’t kill him when he hunted her.  
He was so innocent. It was obvious he had no idea of what he was doing. She was sure he was forced into the business by the higher ups. She knew he was assigned to kill her. They had been playing this game of cat and mouse for a year and a half. They liked to tease each other.  
She racked her brain for an alternative escape route and mentally gave herself a high five when her eyes landed on the large window. She peered out at the cars passing on the street and realized she was on the fourth floor. For her, the jump would be easy and survivable, but she would run the risk of people seeing her jump. This was not a good escape either, but it was better than the prior.  
She froze in her spot when she heard the door to her room open.  
“You’ve been here for less than five hours and you are already trying to leave?” She couldn’t help but roll her eyes. She knew that voice possibly better than her own.  
“Oh, give me a break, Baekhyun,” She huffed. He gave her a smirk and leaned against the door with his arms crossed. She copied his stance. “You know damn well I can’t be here any longer than I have to be.”  
“Why so pissy?” He questioned. He grabbed one of the chairs by her hospital bed and flopped down in it.  
She let out an exasperated laugh. “I don’t know, maybe it’s because some stupid hunter,” she snatched up the box of tissues sitting on her table and chunked it at Baekhyun, “called an ambulance and got a vampire sent to the emergency room!”  
She noticed his arrogant smirk fade off of his face.  
“I admit that was not my proudest moment, but what was I supposed to do? Let my friend who I just witnessed get shot in the chest die?”  
“I am not your friend,” she stated flatly.  
“You used to be.” The room went silent. She could hear the hum of all the heartbeats once again. His face went blank as he bore his eyes into her.  
“Besides, I can’t die from being shot.”  
“But you were bleeding so much.” She could tell by his small voice that he was replaying the fresh memory in his mind.  
She lowered her voice. “That wasn’t blood, I can’t bleed, either.” He met her eyes in confusion. She didn’t want to tell him of all of her secrets. Each one she told him would just make it easier for him to kill her. “That was vemon. I just turned it red because of the other witnesses.” She rubbed her face in frustration. “There is so much you have to learn.”  
“But,” He began, “ you were in so much pain…”  
“It didn’t hurt at all, it was an act.” She heard a shuffle outside of the door. “Be cool,” She hissed.  
With two knocks on the door, the young nurse shuffled inside of the room dragging behind her a blood pressure machine. “Hello, Miss Choi Hanbi. I am Sujin and I will be your nurse for this next shift.” Sujin came closer to the bed and gave both Baekhyun and Hanbi a slight bow. “I’m sorry, Miss Choi, but you should be in bed resting.”  
Hanbi was made aware of her stiff stance as she uncrossed her arms and cautiously layed down on her hard bed. She focused really hard on trying to warm her body before the nurse could touch her.  
The nurse wrapped the arm cuff around her arm and turned on the machine. Hanbi then started to make her heart beat. She couldn’t remember the last time she had to do that. Had she ever had to do that? The last time she could remember her heart ever beating was when she was alive. Sure, she was alive now…but not really.  
She then heard the nurse’s heart speed up. The extra blood being pumped throughout her veins drove Hanbi crazy. The scent was so sweet and appetizing. She closed her eyes and savored the smell. O positive. Her favorite.  
She opened her eyes to try to figure out what had caused the nurse’s sudden increase of heart rate. She wanted to roll her eyes when her nurse was sneaking small glances at Baekhyun. Hanbi did have to admit that Baekhyun was quite handsome. He had a beautiful smile. His deep brown eyes weren’t too bad either.  
A small beep was heard from the blood pressure machine and the tight grip around her arm was released.  
“Wow, a perfect 120 over 80!” the nurse exclaimed. Hanbi smiled in triumph at her efforts.  
“But I think the machine may be broken. It says your oxygen level is zero.”  
The smile slid off of her face. Hanbi couldn’t tell the nurse that the machine worked just fine. She had just forgotten to breathe.  
“I’ll be back later to check it again,” Sujin said as she wrapped the cord around the machine.  
As soon as the nurse left Baekhyun and Hanbi jumped up from their positions.  
“Choi Hanbi?” he questioned. “When did you start going by that name?” His hands formed into tight fists by his thighs.  
“A name is a very powerful thing,” she said as she examined the thick glass of the window, “you shouldn’t just give it to anyone.”  
“So when I first met you at school,” he hesitated, “were you lying when you said your name was Hyerin?”  
“Yep.” She turned to face him. “I change my name every five years when I move.” She frowned at the thought. “I hate moving, you know? Just when I feel like I have settled down and found a place to call home, I remember that I’ll just have to move and start all over. I remember that I am this horrible monster that kills people so that I can live,” she growled.  
She turned to face the window again to look at the passing cars. There were less people at the moment so she planed to escape soon. She froze at the sound coming from behind her. Whipping around she saw Baekhyun holding a large dagger by his side.  
“That’s not a good idea,” she laughed.  
He inched menacingly closer to her but she was not intimidated.  
“Why not? I have you trapped.”  
“First,” she pointed to the door, “if you even try to attack me, the nurses and security guards will hear all the ruckus. When they come to see what all the commotion is about, they will see this crazy man trying to hurt a girl almost half his size.”  
He stopped to take in her words. He had to admit, she did have a point.  
“Second, that thing,” she motioned to his silver dagger, “will not come close to killing me.” She rubbed her temples in frustration. “I swear, you stupid hunters have so much to learn.”  
Thinking for a moment she pushed past him to sit on the bed right in front of the chair he had been sitting in moments ago. Maybe she should give him some tips. She couldn’t believe she was about to do this.  
“Sit down,” she demanded.  
He laughed. “Why should I?”  
“Because I am about to make your life a whole lot easier,” she spat.  
Eventually, Baekhyun cautiously sat back down in the chair.  
A huge sigh passed her small lips. “Look, I know you hate me and want to kill me but-“  
“Who said I hated and wanted to kill you?”  
She was taken aback. All words and thoughts escaped her. They stared at each other for what seemed like eternity.  
“But you are a hunter…” she pointed out, “you are supposed to hate me.”  
“Yes,” he agreed, “I am supposed to, but I don’t.” His long slender fingers began to caress the long blade of the dagger he was going to use to kill her with. “I don’t hate you, I hate the monsters that turned you into one of them.”  
Hanbi slumped her shoulders. She looked deep into his eyes for any sign that he was trying to fool her.  
“And I don’t want to kill you. But it is my job to do so.” He paused, deep in thought. “Did you know you were the first real friend I ever made?”  
Hanbi shook her head.  
“Did you know how much it hurt me when you began avoiding me, and I had no idea why?”  
“Because I found out you were a hunter,” she confessed. “It’s your job to kill me, but you don’t want to,” she confirmed.  
“Yeah,” He agreed.  
“What if I told you that I want to die?” His heartbeat filled her ears.  
“Then I would ask why you always run from me when I come for you?”  
The tension was too much for her. Anxiously, she stood and walked back to the window.  
“Because just like anyone else, I’m afraid of dying.”  
She knocked her knuckles against the cold glass to test the thickness. Breaking the glass would be a piece of cake.  
“I’ll never be able to kill you, will I?”  
She wanted to laugh. Of course he would never be able to. She was too fast, too strong, and too clever for him. Not to mention that she had dealt with his kind for over 400 years.  
She could remember at least thirty hunters that had tried and failed to end her. To be honest, she wished one of them had succeeded. When she told Baekhyun that she wanted to die, she was being completely truthful. She decided that her death would be by his hands and no one else’s.  
“You will, but it will be on my terms.”  
“How do I kill you?”  
She shook her head at his question, once again watching the cars and people pass below her. “I’m not going to tell you how… at least not right now.” Gracefully, she hopped up on the counter and pulled her knees to her chest. She tried to look relaxed. She knew Baekhyun would try to stop her if he would’ve known her next move. “When I’m ready, I’ll come find you. I’ll come looking for you instead of it being the other way around.”  
“How do I know you aren’t lying?”  
She shrugged. “I really didn’t expect you to believe me in the first place.” Gently she ran a finger over the glass hoping to find a weak spot. “But, I’m asking you to trust me.”  
Off in the distance, she could hear the soft padding of footsteps coming closer to her room. She could smell the sweet scent of O positive blood as well.  
“The nurse is coming back. You have fifteen seconds to leave.”  
Now was the time.  
Her fist connected with the glass sending cracks to spread across its surface. With one more swing, the glass shattered all around her. She jumped out to the ledge and looked back over her shoulder.  
“Let the chase begin!”


End file.
